Percy Jackon and The Olympians: The Former God Of War
by KhrisXIV
Summary: Percy Jackson finally has some time off after the battle of the labyrinth, before he must fulfill the Great Prophecy. Until Chiron tells them they are wanted back at camp. the can tell something is wrong but it can't be worst than the Titans, right? Rated: M just in case of some mild swearing an Violence. I Own Nothing
1. The Power of Hope

**Disclimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson and The Olympians series. That Honor goes to the amazing Rick Riordan.**

_**Chapter 1: **__The Power Of Hope_

In a world long forgotten, Kratos, the Former War god, was dying. He could feel it.

The strangest thing was, unlike the other times the Son of Zeus had died, he welcomed the sweet release of death. He had finally got his revenge on all whom he deemed responsible for the living hell his life had become, and he would finally be reunited with his wife and daughter. At his finally thoughts the Ghost Of Sparta closed his and smiled his first smile in well over ten years. His happiness at being reunited with the family he loved so knew no bounds, but it seemed such at fate was not to be.

It would seem that Kratos had not seen the last of the gods of Olympus.

A mere moment before death the Spartans body exploded outward with a blue ethereal force powerful enough to shatter worlds.

* * *

Percy Jackson was enjoying a Sunday afternoon hanging out with his mom, his best friend, Annabeth, and his stepfather, Paul, in his mother's apartment. specifically the living room. It hadn't been more than a month after The Battle of the Labyrinth(or so the kids of Camp Half-Blood called it), and he had convinced Annabeth to come with him to spend some time with him and his mom before school started.

The Son of Poseidon was having a great time just spending some time with his family and Annabeth. Of course, nothing good ever lasts when you are a demigod. Especially if you are a demigod named Percy Jackson.

"Percy!" a voice called from in front of the Fridge in the Kitchen.

Percy sighes in frustration as he recognized the voice calling him. Getting up to head in to the kitchen so as to talk to his mentor face to face he calls back, "Yeah, Chiron, What's up?"

Percy paused when he saw the the look of unease on the old centaur's face. "What's wrong, sir?" he asked.

"The gods have requested yours, and Annabeth's pressence at Camp, immediately. They require your assistance."

Percy's eyes narrowed at the carefulness in how Chiron had chosen his words makeing him wonder exactly what had happened to cause the gods to want him and Annabeth to return to camp early. " did the Titans attack the camp again?" he couldn't help but ask.

By this time his mother, Paul and Annabeth had made their way from the living room to stand behing him in the kichen.

"What's wrong, Chiron?" Annabeth asked with a look of worry written plainly across hr face.

"Just return to Camp as quickyas possible." Chiron said swipping hs hand though the Iris-message before anyone could comment, making both Perccy and Annabeth look towards the fridge in surprise. Even when force into keeping things a secret he had never be as short with either of them as he was just then.

The two demigods looked at each other and nodded. A look of understanding pasted between theee two. They had to make it to Camp Half-Blood _now._ Something was seriously wrong.

* * *

**(A/N) : **_An the first chapter of my first PJO FanFic ever! Anyway thanks for reading and if you see something you like review me, if not do it anyway! As always have a great day and please review! Also the story will eventually have some parts in Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth's POV although most of the story will be in third person's point- of-veiw and before i swap POV's on ya I let you know. If it doesn't say assume it is in Third Person. Anyway thanks and good bye for now!_


	2. Meeting the Olympians

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson and The Olympians series OR the God Of War series. Wish i did. That would be awesome**

**(A/N) : **_The events of this chapter and the next (until it says otherwise) are one month before the end of Chapter 1_

_**Chapter 2: **Meeting the Olympians_

The Gods of Olympus gathered in the throne room to discuss plans of action to go against the Titans. Through Hephaestus' automaton robots used to spy on the children involved in the quest to look for Daedalus in the Labyrinth, all the Olympians had a good idea of what went on in said labyrinth. Except for the occasional time or two when, thanks to the Labyrinth's magic, the automatons got lost.

Of course, Hephaestus would stand up for his invention and blame Athena for her son causing his 'precious creation' to malfunction. Naturally Athena would roll her eyes and retort with the logic of ' If you built it better it'd have no problem with the magic'. Eventually Zeus grew tired of the arguing and told them both to shut up and watch the T.V.

When they had watched all footage of what the automatons had collected Zeus began the War Council.

"Well, now that, _that _is over, " Zeus began, "anyone have any idea what might be the Titan's next move?"

Just as Athena stood up from her throne to put her two cents in, a blinding flash of blue light ascend up the throne room for a single instant before disappearing and leaving in its place a heavily injured man, bleeding profusely upon the hard granite floor of the throne room.

For a moment the gods just looked on in shock. During that time, The pale man laying, bleeding and broken, began to heal himself right before their very eyes. Soon, however, Zeus was soon snapped out of his reprieve, and rushed forward followed by his wife.

Upon reaching the man, the King of the Gods inspected the man's breathing, and physical features. Other than a few shallow breathes the stranger seemed fine. Although, Zeus was not the god of medicine, so, he was just guessing. Not that his pride would every allow him to admit that.

It was obvious from the man's built that he was a very powerful warrior._ P__erhaps _even as strong as Heracles, Zeus mused. Of course, he could never be able to fathom that this mortal could be even more powerful than himself.

"Hera, dear," Zeus began, "could you, by any chance, be able to read to read this mortals mind? I wish to know is he friend or foe?"

"Of course, _dear,"_ the Queen replied, apparently still slightly miffed about their argument earlier about why Zeus continued to have children. One of their oldest arguments, but still one they had occasionally. Although, when Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades first made the pact not to have any more children, Hera had been ecstatic and joyous. Until Thalia was born of course. Then Jason, his Roman son.

It pained Zeus to think of his son. He greatly wondered how he was, since the last time he had seen his son it was when he gave him over to Juno, for him to become her Champion. It pained him to just had over his son. However, he did it to appease Hera/Juno so she did not kill them both.

To begin with Zeus believed it would be a good trade, however, he soon regretted the decision, for even with his intervention his daughter still died. _Well, _Zeus mused, _Not dead. Just in a stasis of sorts. That reminds me, I still owe that Jackson kid for freeing my daughter from that tree._

Zeus was quickly brought out of his musings by his wife's shriek of terror.

* * *

**(A/N): **_And here is chapter 2! Sorry for the lack of action so far, but I promise I'm building up the story a little, because there will be plenty of action. but, Anyway, Let me know : Thalia/ Percy or Annabeth/ Percy pairing? Reveiw and let me know! As always like it or not let me know, and have a great day!_


	3. Memories of Hell on Earth

**_Chapter 3:_**_ Memories of Hell on Earth_

Zeus quickly recovered from his wife's piercing scream, and rushed quickly to her side.

"Hera!" Zeus called hoping to draw her attention away from the ash covered warrior at their feet. He was only mildly successful in his attempt, however. After a quick glance in his direction, she resumed staring at the dying warrior and trying to back as far back away from him as possible.

Out of the corner of Zeus' eye he saw Athena speaking to Apollo, and then the Sun God leaned down and places his hand on the mystery man's forehead. None of which Zeus particularly cared about, considering his wife was having a break down from looking through the warrior's mind.

"Hera! What is wrong, love?" Zeus questioned grabbing the queen's hands and holding her in place. However, she was still visibly shaken and when her husband glance into her eyes he saw fear very clearly. Such a realization shook Zeus to his very core.

Not once in his long life had Zeus ever seen fear in his wife's eyes. It was not a look he ever wanted to see again.

The look on Zeus' face must have betrayed his thoughts, because after starring into his eyes for a few moments, Hera sobered a little a pointed to the stranger on the floor and began to speak.

"Th- this Man… h- he… he is _evil_; P-pure _evil!_" Hera explained vaguely. Then her face gained a murderous look upon it. "He's one of your _children!_"

Zeus looked at the warrior puzzled. He had never had a child that looked like that. And despite what people thought of the king of the gods, he loved all of his children and kept watch over all of them. To hell with the Ancient Laws, Zeus made sure his children had help if they asked for it. Not that many of them asked.

"Are you sure dear? I do not doubt you, but I do not recognize him as one of mine." Zeus questioned.

Hera just looked at him with narrowed eyes, causing Zeus to look away and mumble, "Ok then, sorry for asking."

Rising his voice to speak across the throne room to ask Athena, "What do you advise to do with him daughter?"

Hera speaks up from beside him, "Kill him! That thing is a danger to all of us!"

Athena ignores Hera's venomous outburst and replied, "Let Apollo keep the mortal in a coma like stasis while we view his memories for ourselves. Then we can make an educated decision with the help of the council. I believe Hephaestus still has the Memory Viewer he invented a few centuries ago. Once we know who he is and what he has done we can decide if he is a threat or a potential ally."

Hera just glared at her step- daughter and replied coldly, "He could never be our ally. He is an even greater threat to us than all of the Titans combined."

The wisdom goddess just looked at her with a look of incredulity, disbelieving what she had heard. After all, how could a mere mortal demigod be an even greater threat than the Titans? Looking toward the door in which Apollo had carried the unconscious warrior threw, Athena planned to watch the man and learn what exactly made him so special. Knowing that it was her curiosity getting the better of her, she turned to the Queen of the gods and told her, "I'll get Hephaestus to make chains to hold him until we know all we need to learn about this man, and decide his fate."

Hera scowled and replied, "Fine, but be warned what you will see _will _frighten you. Perhaps once you know what I do, you'll just kill the beast."

As she was turning away, she stopped and looked back before telling the wisdom goddess and her husband, "The _things_' name is Kratos, the bastard son of Zeus, and the former god of war!"

* * *

**_(A/N): _**_At long last Chapter 3! Next chapter is the last chapter before Kratos reawakens! I can't wait! Anyway, It's gonna be great! So if you've stuck with me so far, please stay tuned! Speaking of which I am also writing a Darksiders II/ Percy Jackson Crossover story called **The Death's Champion**! So, check it out and review to let me know what ya think! So far the votes for the Pairing for this story are: Thalia/ Percy- 3, and Annabeth/ Percy- 2. Once I catch up to when Chapter 1 is taking place (meaning around Chapter 4 or 5) the votes will be tallied, and which ever pairing looses on this story, that will be the pairing for **The Death's Champion. **Anyway, Like the Chapter- review! Don't like it- tell me why! Any Questions? - Ask away! Like always I own nothing and thanks for reading!_


	4. The Fates Intervene

**_Chapter 4-_**_The Fates Intervene_

Hephaestus grumbled and griped all the way to the throne room the next day, prompting Athena to question his actions, though she had a general idea.

Hephaestus glances in her direction shooting an annoyed glare before answering, "I was working on a new set of chains to hold Typhon and keep him from escaping his prison, after Poseidon's kid nearly blew it apart.. Of course, when Father needs something else, what he has already asked for is all but forgotten"

After a moment's pause, Hephaestus glances back in his half-sister's direction, before asking, "Does this have something to do with the mortal that landed in the middle of our War Council, yesterday?"

Athena looked at him oddly before answering, "Of course, it does."

"Figures," The forge god murmured. " Only time, mother is actually civil towards me is when she needs something. Speaking of which, what made her freak out the other day?"

Athena frowns before answering, "I do not know. Something inside of his mind scared her. That's why we need the memory viewer."

Hephaestus grunts in a agreement, and walks of to his throne the moment they enter the throne room.

Once Athena and Hephaestus were seated, Zeus stood radiating authority and announced, "Today's War Council has been called to discuss what happened in yesterday's meeting. Specifically, the mortal that 'dropped in'. I was informed that the mortal's name is Kratos, however, my wife failed to mention anything else nor is she very forth coming with any other information. Although she named him as a child of mine and a threat to Olympus. We are hear to see if those claims are true."

Once Zeus was finished with his speech he gestured to Hephaestus who in turn summoned a bronze looking T.V. The gods got comfortable as the memories of the Former God of War began to play across the screen.

* * *

_( Three weeks later)_

As Kratos' final memories played across the screen, the gods were froze in pure fear and terror. Many of them contemplated killing the demigod in his sleep but they all agreed that would be a terrible decision; one that would most likely get them all killed. However, Zeus was still reluctant to let his own son live. It was Athena that saved his life.

"Father, think about it for a moment! He is obviously not the hero of the Great Prophecy; he is far too old. Also, he has a weakness we can exploit."

At such a ridiculous statement, all of the gods present turned and looked at Athena like she had finally lost her mind.

"What do you mean, daughter?" Zeus questioned. If it was not for his daughter, he would have been done killed the Former God of War, but she seemed oddly protective of the mortal. He would permit it as long as it did not threaten Olympus to leave him alive. Anything to make his little girls happy.

"Father, let me ask you, what is the one thing he wanted that the gods of his world could not provide him with? what is the only reason he ever served out counterparts?"

When no-one spoke up, she proceeded, "His memories. He wanted his memories of killing his family removed. If we were to take his memories in exchange for an oath of loyalty, we could get him to fight on our side against the Titans."

It was obvious her speech did not sell so well to a majority of the Olympian council, however it did get Zeus to thinking. It would be extremely beneficial to have such a powerful warrior to fight against the Titans. However, Zeus could not ignore the incredible threat that the mortal presented just by existing.

"I am sorry, daughter, but no. This warrior is far too much of a threat to all of creation he must be dealt with. I will kill him myself while he yet slumbers."

As the King of the gods stood from his throne, A blinding flash of light lit the entire throne room and in walked the three sisters of Fate.

* * *

**_(A/N): _**_And her is chapter 4! Next time: The sisters of Fate speak their peace about the situation and Kratos awakens, and the plot thickens! Really had a hard time writing this chapter, so if it kinda sucks or is just not on par with the other chapters I apologies. I've had much more inspiration for **The Death's Champion**. Although I thank all of you for the views and reviews I have gotten I appreciate all of them! Also the score for the pairing is still the same, And I also decided to hold a separate poll for **The Death's Champion**, and Thalia is winning that one too! Anyway please review and have a great day! __  
_


	5. Kratos Awakens

**_Chapter 5-_**_Kratos Awakens_

The Olympians wasted no time in bowing to the all powerful weavers of fate. Once every one of the Olympians, including Hestia, was on their knees in front of the Fates, the immortal sisters spoke as one, "Arise Olympians, we have much to discuss."

Zeus was the first to his feet, not liking having to bow to anyone more powerful than himself. "What is the reason for your visit, Miladies?"

"Arise Olympians. We are here to stop you from making a grave mistake. As you know, we have long since cast our favor onto you, and your children. So, when this demigod fell through a rift between, his world and ours, we began to look through the multiple futures his appearance created so as to find a future in witch favored the rule of Olympus. I took us days to find one and now we finally have."

Apollo spoke up. "Was their only one?"

"Yes, speaker of prophesies," The trio answered, "And we are here to prevent you from destroying the only future in which Olympus survives."

The fates appeared nervous about what they had to say next, "In order for Olympus to survive you follow Athena's plan to gain the demigods help in this war. However, that is not all. You must ask for him to train all of the demigod children of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. It is the only way for you to win the war."

That said the sisters of Fate flashed out of the throne room, leaving all of the gods speechless. Nearly all of them had decided that he was far too powerful to live, but now the fates themselves said that he must live in order for Olympus to survive.

Athena was the first to recover. "Well, father, even you cannot ignore a direct order from the Fates themselves."

Zeus looked furious for a moment then he sighed in defeat, and murmured, "You are right, daughter. Go wake the mortal, and explain the situation to him, Athena. I fear if I send anyone else he would attack first, ask question last. I trust you can handle this?"

Athena nods and leaves the throne room. It was time to wake the sleeping monster.

* * *

Kratos was locked in a deep sleep. He watched his dream self kill his family over and over again, for what seemed like years, before he felt a light at the end of the tunnel. "Spartan!" Athena yelled jerking the warrior awake.

Jumping to his feet, Kratos summoned his blades of Exile, causing Athena to jump back in fright. "Kratos! Wait!" Athena Cried.

Kratos' scowl deepened. "Why, Athena? So you can fool me into giving Hope to you?! You should not have saved me from death goddess! You should have left me to die!"

"Please, Warrior, allow me to explain! I am not the Athena you know!" Athena begged, something she did not often do, save for when she was asking her father for something.

Kratos faltered for a moment, then noticing she was not wielding any weapons, sheathed the _Blades Of Exile_ upon his back, giving the Wisdom goddess a chance to speak her peace.

"Thank you, Kratos," Athena replied, then proceeded to explain the events of the past month, the entire time, watching Kratos' face for a chance to glance at his emotions. Briefly she caught glances of disbelief, anger, and suspicion. As she finished her story, excluding the idea she had to gain his help in the coming war, Kratos looked murderous.

"Do you truly expect me to believe you, Athena? Do you take me for a fool?!" Kratos raged, drawing his blades.

"Please, spartan, I can prove it!" Athena cried.

Kratos gave her a skeptical look before responding, "Fine, Athena. You get one chance."

Immediately, the goddess of wisdom latched onto his shoulder a flashed both of them into the world below.

* * *

Looking around Kratos could hardly believe what he saw. The world outside of Olympus was so different from the world he once called home.

"Do you believe me now, Spartan?" Athena asked.

Kratos just glanced around in awe at his surroundings. "How?" he managed.

"The world has changed alot, compared to the time period in which you lived hasn't, Ghost of Sparta? Mankind has come along way."

Kratos shook himself from his stupor. "Fine, goddess, I believe you. Now what is it you need of me?"

* * *

**_(A/N) : _**_And finally here is Chapter Five! I've been working on this chapter for a minute, and I'm finally finished! For those who don't know, I will be writing an Origins collection for The Death's champion, starting next week maybe? Not sure when, but it's happening. Anyway, the pairing for this is Official; It will be Thalia/Percy! As always have a great day and thanks for reading. See something wrong, review, see something you like, review!_


End file.
